Blog użytkownika:Vikyi/Zdrajca
Trochę nie jestem pewna moich zdolności literackich, ale trudno raz się żyje :'D Drobne informacje: '-Na początku główni bohaterowie z filmu mają po 10 lat,' '-Nowe postacie (później wcale, ewentualnie okazjonalnie, na początku z większym wkładem do fabuły),' '-Odnośnie Hiccastrid jeszcze się zastanowię,' '-Stoick żyje,' '-Mogą pojawić się: zmiany w charakterach bohaterów w porównaniu do kanonu, zbyt długie opisy, specjalne powtórzenia,' '-Wszelkie zastrzeżenia/ostrzeżenia o ile takie będą potrzebne zostaną napisane tuż pod numerem rozdziału ''pochyłą i pogrubioną czcionką,' '-Tylko jedna perspektywa od początku do końca,' '-Nie będzie półsmoków, przepowiedni, legendy o wielkim Władcy Smoków i.t.p.,' '-Szczerbatek będzie (to tak tylko na wszelki wypadek)' '~Miłego czytania''' 'Prolog' Gałęzie drzew lekko zakołysały się na wietrze. Niewielkie, różnokolorowe Straszliwce nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, wciąż spały wśród delikatnie pchanych powietrzem liści. Nie obawiały się ataku i zdawały się wręcz zapomnieć, że cokolwiek może im się stać oraz że są na wrogiej smokom wyspie. Były niewielkie, ale piękne i kompletnie bezbronne, a tak przynajmniej mogłoby się wydawać. Miały bowiem swoje sposoby na przetrwanie. Nagle podmuch wiatru się wzmocnił i wybudził poniektóre osobniki o lżejszym śnie. Jeden ze Straszliwców, najsłabszy z całej ich grupy, spadł nawet z drzewa i wylądował boleśnie w chraszczach. Maluch próbował się poddnieść. Wychodziło mu to nie najlepiej, był bowiem dość obolały po spotkaniu z gruntem, lecz po kilku próbach zdołał znów stanąć na łapkach. Nie cieszył się jednak długo z drobnego sukcesu. Nie minęło kilka minut, a poczuł kolejny "podmuch", który tym razem rzucił nim o pień drzewa. Jednakże nie był to już wiatr powstały w naturalnych okolicznościach, a masa powietrza wymieszana z pyłem i pchana czyimś szybkim biegiem. Smoczek spojrzał w tamtą stronę, wychylając ostrożnie główkę zza roślin. Zdążył zauważyć niewiele, tylko migające mu przed oczami sylwetki wikingów. Zamarł. Ludzie byli dla niego największym przekleństwem i, pomimo że miał dopiero kilka miesięcy, zdawał sobie sprawę jak bezlitosnymi są istotami. Potwory bez serca, zionące wielką nienawiścią do całej smoczej rasy, krwawe, okrutne bestie. Oto czym dla niego byli. Śmiech. Zadudniło w uszach Straszliwca. Był przecież zwierzęciem, jego słuch był dużo lepszy niż wikingów, przez co dźwięki zdawały się dla niego o wiele głośniejsze. Strach tylko to potengował. Uspokoił się dopiero, gdy spostrzegł kim byli ci przebiegający ludzie. Ostatni z nich, dużo tłustszy chłopak szedł, łapiąc nerwowo powietrze, za gromadą, która niedawno minęła kryjówkę malucha i nawoływał swoich przyjaciół. Straszliwiec miał wystarczająco dużo czasu by swierdzić mniej więcej w jakim wieku może być przybysz i z ulgą westchnąć, że to jeszcze tylko dziecko. Ewentualnie nastolatek, ale nie dorosły, a to już lepiej. Ponadto wszystko wskazywało na to, że ta grupka znalazła się tam dla rozrywki i nie zamierzała polować na żadne smoki. Uspokoił się już całkowicie. Tak, to na pewno zabawa. Zaczekał jeszcze tylko na odejście grupszego chłopaka, a następnie wspiął się z powrotem na drzewo. Zwinął się powoli w kłębek i zasnął. Zapomniał już całkiem o dzieciakiach, które widział. Po prostu uszło to wspomnienie z jego zwierzęcej pamięci. Nie wiedział w jaką zabawę bawiła się ta grupka, bo po co. Zabawa jak zabawa. Bieg, śmiech i... tyle. Nic wartego uwagi. A może? A może było to coś poważniejszego, może wykroczyło poza sferę przyjacielskiej zabawy? Nie zastanawiał się nad tym. Był tylko zwierzęciem, inteligentym smokiem, ale jednak zwierzęciem. Wikingowie pomimo bycia ludźmi nie przewyższyli go, bo i oni się tym nie zainteresowali. Co z tego, że działo się to tuż pod ich nosem? Co z tego, że rozrywka zamieniła się w coś złego? Co z tego, że dokuczanie przerodziło się w jawne gnębienie? Nie patrzyli na to, mieli to gdzieś. Nie przejęli się nawet, gdy dowiedzieli się jakie były skutki tej "zabawy". Nie obchodziło ich, że zakończyła się ona tragicznie, że jakiś biedny dzieciak najprawdopodobniej zginął. Byli nieczuli na cudzą krzywdę i nie zamierzało to się już nigdy zmienić. ' A więc jest i prolog~ Witam bardzo serdecznie, dopiero zaczynam przygodę z pisaniem opowiadań na JWS Wiki dlatego bardzo proszę o wyrozumiałość i zgłaszanie gdyby wystąpiły ''jakiekolwiek błędy. A i jeszcze coś... dwa lata temu natknęłam się na to miejsce i przeczytałam naprawdę wiele opowiadań i były CUDOWNE! Sporo jest tu świetnych artysów. Zawsze żałowałam, że nie mając konta (na moim telefonie niestety tak jest) nie mogę skomentować tych arcydzieł ^^ ~Vik''' 'Rozdział 1' Nie zginął jak myśleli mieszkańcy. Nie umarł mimo że powinien, chociaż liczyli na to wszyscy. Przeżył. Pobity przez równieśników, skrzywdzony przez życie, zgnębiony przez mieszkańców jego wioski, ale żył. Ledwo, lecz oddychał i wciąż musiał iść dalej. Mały chłopiec z wyspy Berk, lekko niezdarne, chuderlawe dziecko, przynoszące tylko wstyd swemu ojcu. Znajdował się teraz na statku. Leżał, krwawiąc wśród stery jakiś szmat i sieci, dzięki którym udało mu się przeżyć po upadku z klifu. Spał. Nie wiedział jak dostał się tam i już nigdy miał się nie dowiedzieć. Strach i uderzenie wyparły te wspomnienie z jego umysłu, z resztą wymazały z niego wszystko. Oto został bez niczego: rodziny, domu, pamięci. Nic nie zostało mu z ostatnich dziesięciu lat, poza ranami, które z czasem miały się zabliźnić. Statek lekko kołysał się na morskiej wodzie. Fale zderzały się o niego, podmywając jego burty. Księżyc pięknie rozświetlał swym blaskiem pokład. Było cicho. Nikt nie zdawał się zauważyć tego małego dzieciaka. Zupełnie tak jakby pojawił się znikąd, właśnie tej nocy. Tylko czy to możliwe? Czy ta wersja jest choć trochę prawdopodobna? Raczej niewiele, a nawet wcale. Deski nagle cicho zaskrzypiały. Chłopak jęknął przez sen z bólu, śnił mu się koszmar. Czyjaś dłoń, stara i bardzo sucha, dotknęła delikatnie jego czoła. Gorące. Mężczyzna, który kilka minut wcześniej pojawił się obok dziecka, szybko zerwał w miarę czysty kawałek swoje koszuli i zamoczył go pospiesznie w wodzie. Położył go powoli na ciepłym czole, czekał. Spojrzał na pozostałe rany, kręcąc głową. -Kto cię tak urządził, dzieciaku? - spytał z nutką współczucia w głosie dla tragednii jaka przydażyła się chłopcu. Tylko on widział jak to dziecko spadło wprost na pokład statku, bez szans na przeżycie. Tylko on widział jak zdarzył się cud, gdy trafiło na miękkie położe. Tylko on widział jak przerażone, zielone oczy zamykają się pod wpływem uderzenie, a kruche ciało wstrząsa dreszcz i w konsekwencji to on zajął się opatrzeniem ran chłopaka, których było wiele. Ponadto musiał ukrywać go jeszcze przed innymi na statku. Nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć, że dzieciak tam jest, gdyż odstawiliby go zaraz do "domu", o ile tak można było nazwać miejsce, w którym został skrzywdzony. Stary mężczyzna wzdrygnął się na tą możliwość. Nie, nie ma mowy, on na to nie pozwoli. Za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na bladą, poraniony twarz dziecka tylko utrwierdzał się w słuszności tego przekonania. Pielengnował więc chłopca przez kilka następnych dni, nie zdradzając o jego istnieniu nikomu, a było to niezwykle ciężkie zadanie. Musiał ukryć go pod stertą szmat, tak by ten nie zadusił się i tak by ludzie go nie spostrzegli. Udało się to jednak i radość mężczyzny, spowodowana tym była niezmierna. Cieszył się i to bardzo, bo oto dopływali do jego rodzinnej wyspy. Już nie wywałą chłopca. Za późno na to, a zawracanie byłoby niekorzyste i zajęłoby zbyt wiele czasu. Dziecko pozostanie w bezpiecznym miejsce i będzie miało szanse w pełni wyzdrowieć. Tylko co potem? Czy później go nie odeślą? Popatrzył ostatniej nocy w twarz chłopca, który wciąż spał nieprzerwanie od kilku dni, zadając to pytanie. -Co będzie z tobą, mój mały przyjacielu?- szeptał, zastanawiając się na głos. Sciskał delikatnie chudą dłoń chłopca i mówił dalej- Nawet nie wiesz jak mi ciebie żal. Śpisz tylko bez przerwy, ciągle cierpiąc, a ja muszę oprócz tego cały czas przerzucać cię w niewygodne miejsca. Przepraszam, może jakbym nie podjął takiej decyzji, byłbyś już zdrowy. Wasza miejscowa zielarka by cię pewnie wyleczyła, ale... nie mogłem. Nie mogłem cię tam zostawić. Po prostu nie mogłem, zdając sobie sprawę co musisz tam przechodzić- tłumaczył. Przeniósł swoją dłoń na brązowe włosy chłopca, gładząc je- Wiesz... to wszystko przez to moje głupie, miekkie serce. Mówili mi nieraz, że doprowadzi mnie ono do kłopotów, ale- tu przerwał. Rozglądnął się za siebie, sprawdzając czy nikogo za nimi nie ma. Westchnął cicho z ulgą, gdy zauważył, że pokład statku wciąż świeci pustkami-... ale nie żałuję. Czuję jakbym był ci to winny, za nich... no za tych twoich współplemieńców. Nie wiem kim jesteś, ale wydaje mi się, że dobre z ciebie dziecko i nie zasłużyłeś na taki los. Chłopak poruszył się nieznacznie. Mężczyzna westchnął. Przykrył dzieciaka i zaniósł go powoli do kryjówki. Wszystko to robił niezwykle ostrożnie, nie chcąc sprawić więcej bólu nieprzytomnemu. Dopłynęli w kilka godzin później. Piękna wyspa odbiła się w oczach mężczyzny. Jego kochana rodzinna osada- wioska Łowców Smoków. Tak jak mógł się spodziewać, właściciel statku, u którego miał okazję trochę sobie dorobić, nie był zachwycony obecnością parażera na gapę, a ponadto zrobił wielki szum wokół tej sprawy, aż dotarła ona do samego wodza, który o dziwo rozpatrzył ją pozytywnie dla starszego mężczyzny. Wódź był bowiem człowiekiem groźnym, ale o wielkim sercu, czymś żadko spotykanym u wikingów. Zgodził się by dziecko pozostało u nich w osadzie, nawet na zawsze, lecz pod jednym warunkiem; ktoś musiał zająć się ciągle nieprzytomnym chłopcem. W przeciwnym razie ranny miał zostać natychmiast odesłany na swoją rodzinną wyspę. -Nic więcej nie mogę dla ciebie zrobić- powiedział cicho do starca wódź- Dziecko nie może nie mieć opieki, zawłaszcza w takim stanie. -Rozumiem, mogę się nim zająć na ten czas, babka mi trochę pomoże, tylko potem... sam nie wiem...- odpowiedział zakłopotany starzec. Nie potrafił określić jak wyobrażał sobie przyszłość chłopca. Zawsze myślał o niej jedynie w zasiengu przebudzenia się dziecka. -Znam moich ludzi i wiem, że niełatwo znajdzie się ktoś kto go przygarnie. Jest mizerny, a co za tym idzie nie jest materiałem na wojownika. Pozatym nie są oni dość skorzy do okazywania serca, przyjacielu. Z resztą nawet jeśli znalazłby się ktokolwiek, nie liczyłbym, że dałby mu choć odrobinę ciepła rodzinnego, jakiego potrzebuje. Więc jeśli chciałbyś go przyjąć... to mogłoby to być najlepsze dla niego rozwiązanie. Sam przecież mówiłeś, że potrzebujesz pomocy przy połowach. Meżczyzna długo zastanawiał się nad słowami wodza. Był już stary i czuł, że mógłby nie podołać temu zadaniu. Pozatym nigdy nie miał dzieci. Jego żona zmarła młodo, zanim zdążyli doczekać się potomstwa, więc nie posiadał żadnego doświadczenia. Z drugiej strony wódź miał rację, nie mógł zostawić chłopca na pastwę losu. Sytuacja bez wyjścia, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało do momentu przebudzenia dziecka. Było to piątego dnia od przybycia na wyspę. Wtedy to właśnie, mówiąc jak zwykle do nieprzytomnego, poczuł jak coś niespokojnie porusza się. Spojrzał uważnie na twarz chłopca, szokowany. Wielkie, niczym trawa zielone oczy patrzyły na niego, lekko przerażone. Ucieszył się, ucieszył się i to bardzo. Dziecko natomiast zdezorientowane przysunęło się bliżej krawędzi łóżka, kuląc się ze strachu. -Jak się czujesz, eee- nie wiedział jak nazywa się chłopak, więc gdy tylko ten odpowiedział mu, leciutko uspokajając się, ciche "dobrze", zadał mu i to pytanie. -J-ja... ja- jąkał się chłopak, uporczywie próbując sobie przypomnieć, ale za nic mu się to nie udawało. Do jego oczu powoli pchały się łzy. Nie wiedział nic, kompletnie niczego o sobie. Miał tylko jakieś pojedyńcze skrawki, których nie można było nazwać nawet wspomnieniami. Spuścił zakłopotany głowę w dół, wstydził się tego. Wstydził się nie wiedzieć tak podstawowych informacji. Coś podpowiadało mu, że powinien tak zrobić. Mówiło by wstydzić się całego siebie. Mężczyzna spojrzał pokrzepiająco na chłopca. Nie, nie zostawi go samego. Nie może, on go potrzebuje. -Wiesz... ja też często zapomniam imiona- powiedział do dziecka, na co ono podniosło oczy nieco do góry- Taka moja natura. To trochę zabawne jak mylą mi się te wszyste dzieciaki, nigdy nie mogę spamiętać które jest które- lekko zaśmiał się wymachując szybko rękami i pakazując symbolicznie ilość osób do zapamiętania- Ale wiesz co? To jakie są te ich imona nie jest zbytnio ważne. Ot, tylko nazwa, którą posługujemy się by określić o kogo chodzi. Kilka liter, nic więcej. Nie mówią mi niczego o tym jakie są dzieciaki, które je noszą. Bo widzisz... imię może mieć jakieś piękne znaczenie, oznaczać coś ważnego, a jego posiadacz tymczasem może być okrutny i w ogóle na nie nie zasługiwać- w tym miejscu zrobił pauzę na wzięcie odechu, popatrzył w oczy chłopca. Nadal widział w nich strach, ale i... zaitrygowanie. Coraz lepiej-Do czego zmierzam; imię nie jest zmowu aż tak ważne. Powiem więcej, przy tym jak to wikingowie lubią nadawać głupie imiona swoim dzieciom, lepiej go wcale nie mieć- zakończył, uśmiechając się szeroko do małego przyjaciela. Ten jednak wciąż zdawał się być nie do końca przekonany. -Eee- chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz przerwał mu mały Straszliwiec chałasujący przy oknie. Chłopiec zlękł się, widząc smoka. -Wredna gadzina- powiedział starzec, zamachując się jakimś węgielkiem leżącym na pobliskim stoliczku. Smok pomimo chybienia odleciał, ciesząc się, że tylko na tym się skończyło. Wyspa ta, jak wiele innych, nie słynęła z wielkiej przyjaźni do ziojących ogniem stworzeń, co więcej była znana z czegoś kompletnie innego, a mianowicie polowań na smoki i później sprzedarzy ich - A wracając do naszej rozmowy; jak tak bardzo chcesz mogę znaleźć ci jakieś imię-dodał starzec. Chłopak momentalnie się rozpogodził, nawet dość nieśmiały uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Mężczyzna natomiast przybrał poważną minę i myślał chwilę nad odpowiednim imieniem, wybierając z pośród tych jakie niegdyś chciał nadać swoim potomkom. Nagle go olśniło. Tak, to będzie pasowało. - Może Halibut?- spytał ostrożnie starzec- Według mnie jest ono odpowiednie. Bo widzisz halibuty to ryby, ryby wyławia się z wody na łodzie i statki. Ja ciebie znalazłem na statku wśród szmat i sieci-tłumaczył. -Trochę śmieszne, ale... podoba mi się-powiedział chłopiec, uśmiechając się tym razem pewniej. Meżczyznie ulżyło, widząc radość dziecka. Jakieś nieznane ciepło wypełniło jego serce na ten widok. Tak chłopiec zamieszkał razem z nim, każdego dnia ośmielając się coraz bardziej i poznając coraz to nowe zakamarki wyspy. Dziecko słuchało uważnie dorosłych i zawsze pozostawało dla wszystkich uprzejme. Z czasem ludzie, pomimo jego kruchej budowy zaakceptowali je, a nawet polubili. Starzec natomiast pokochał tego dzieciaka jak własnego syna i nauczył go wszystkiego co wiedział, tak by młody w przyszłości wyrósł na mądrego człowieka. Kto powiedział, że Łowcy Smoków muszą być całkiem źli? Hehe :'D Ja tam ich lubię c: Odnośnie imienia Halibut, uznałam, że dziwne byłoby gdyby nazwano go akurat tak jak naprawdę się nazywa, dlatego też wybrałam książkowe (drugie?) imię Czkawki. Tak, wydaje mi się, jest w miarę realnie :) W przeciwieństwie do dialogów, rozwoju akcji i tego upadku z klifu (średnio wiem czy to byłoby możliwe, czy fizyka dopuszcza takie coś. Najwyżej kiedyś zmienię tą scenę)~Vik 'Rozdział 2' Minęło pięć lat od kiedy chłopiec trafił na wyspę Łowców Smoków. Czas ten jednak nie przyniósł żadnych większych zmian. Halibut wciąż wyglądem przypominał tego samego dzieciaka, którym był przypływając tam. Tylko urósł, a twarz lekko mu się wydłużyła. Reszta pozostała taka jaka była przedtem. Ciągle miał te same soczysto-zielone oczy, duży nos, wątłej budowy ciało i brązowe, z delikatnymi rudymi przebłyskami, włosy, które jego przybrany ojciec często mierzwił mu pieszczotliwie. W wiosce również nic się nie zmieniło; chaty stały tak jak stały, ludzie byli jacy byli, polowania na smoki również szły tak jak dawniej. Jedynie kilku młodych chłopaków, zaczynających dopiero swoją przygodę jako pełnoprawni Łowcy, wypłynęło z wyspy i ruszyło przez bezkresne wody oceanu, chcąc zbić fortunę na ziejących ogniem gadach. Jednak i to nie było szczególną zmianą. Bowiem wikingowie z tej osady często porzucali wioskę i zaczynali prowadzić lekko koczowniczy tryb życia, polując na dzikie smoki. Pozostali, ci którzy zostawali w domu rodzinnym, zajmowali się również łowiectwem, gdyż na tym opierała się podstawa dochodów wioski. Koniec końców, czy człowiek chciał czy nie chciał, najczęściej zostawał Łowcą i taką robotę wykonywał prawie do końca życia. Oczywiście jak w każdej osadzie były też inne fukcje, takie jak kowal czy zielarka, ale tak naprawdę nawet osoby wykonujące owe zajęcia znały się co nieco na smokach oraz sposobach walki z tymi gadami. Dlaczego? Odpowiedź najbardziej oczywista; każdy musiał się o tym uczyć jako dziecko i nie było szans by tego uniknąć. -Uwaga!-krzyknął ktoś do piętnastoletniego Halibuta, przewracając go pod wpływem swojego ciężaru. Owym sprawcą tegoż upadku był nieco większy od poszkodowanego wiking, więc trochę zmiażdżył dzieciaka, który wydał z siebie cichy jęk bólu- Wybacz, Hal. Uciekł nam Gronkiel ze statku. Jakoś się bydle wyślizgnęło podczas załadunku- tłumaczył, wstając z młodszego kolegi. Następnie podał mu dłoń i szybko pociągnął, stawając Halibuta na równe nogi. Chciał już dalej biec w poszukiwaniu smoka, ponieważ miał coraz mniej czasu, gdy coś sobie przypomniał- Aaa, Hal jeszcze coś! Rut cię szukała-powiedział na jednym wdechu i popędził przed siebie. -Dzięki, Eret!- odkrzyknął chłopak do biegnącego wikinga. Zachodzące, czerwone słońce delikatnie grzało twarz Halibuta, który szedł powoli w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Nie miał dzisiaj prawie żadnych zajęć i okropnie się nudził. W wiosce rzadko bywały takie dni, kiedy nie robiło się kompletnie niczego, a jak już takie przychodziły wikigowie, nawet mimo zmęczenia, nie potrafili poradzić sobie z wolnym czasem i zawsze musieli czymś się jednak zajmować. Podobnie było z Halem, który w szczególności nie umiał usiedzieć na jednym miejscu. Dlatego też perspektywa znalezienia wspomnianej przez Ereta dziewczyny nie była zła. Przynajmiał miał już co robić. -Jak rozumiem przekazał ci dopiero teraz?- usłyszał dziewczęcy głos tuż obok swojego ucha, a następnie poczuł ciepło czyjejś dłoni na ramieniu- Niestety jego prędkość przekazu zastraszająco spada. Ech, mówię mu coś rano, on to załatwia wieczorem- żaliła się dalej dziewczyna. Chłopak dopiero po chwili odwrócił się, lepiej się jej przyglądając. Stała obok niego nawet ładna dziewczyna o dużych, niebieskich oczach, z szerokim uśmiechem i jasno brązowymi włosami związanymi w luźny kucyk po lewej stronę głowy. Młoda Arnarson, córka właściciela statku, którym przypłynął mając zaledwie dziesięć lat, tego samego człowieka, który najbardziej sprzeciwiał się pozostaniu Halibuta na wyspie oraz, jak na ironię losu, najlepsza przyjaciółka tegoż dzieciaka. To by było na tyle w kwestii poszukiwania dziewczyny. -Cześć, Rut- wydusił w końcu z siebie, lekko machając do niej, pomimo że ta stała około dwa kroki od niego. Był to dosyć nietypowy ruch, ale pierwszy jaki wpadł mu do głowy. Zawsze miał problemy z rozpoczęciem rozmowy z Rut. Niby dziwne, bo przecież przyjaźnili się, a on się przed nią czasami wstydził i z nerwów robił niekiedy głupie rzeczy. Niestety taki był jego charakter i ciężko było to zmienić. Dziewczyna więc szybko złapała jego dłoń i spuściła ją wzdłuż tłowia chłopaka. -Jestem tuż obok ciebie, serio widzę cię- powiedziała przez zaciśnietę zęby, patrząc złym wzrokiem na chłopaka, na co on zaczął się obawiać, że faktycznie ją rozzłościł. Nie minęła jednak nawet minuta a dziewczyna po prostu zaczęła się śmiać. -Co?-spytał zdezorientowany, a ona wybuchnęła jeszcze większym śmiechem. -Gdybyś tylko widział swoją minę, utkwioną w niemym: "Nie, proszę. Nie obrażaj się!"-mówiąc to naśladowała głos przyjaciela, z lekko przesadzoną histerią- Myślisz, że będą wściekła za taką głupotę?-spytała, na co on nie odpowiedział, uciekając wzrokiem w dół- A teraz na poważnie; nie życzę sobie byś kiedykolwiek traktował mnie jak głupią- na potwierdzenie swoich słów, pokręciła żartobliwie palcem, wciąż lekko chichocząc. Chłopak podniósł głowę. Czyli to tak, chciała się z nim bawić, wykorzystując jego niepewność by się pośmiać. Jakoś dziwnie podniosła się jego śmiałość, gdy zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Lekki uśmiech wpezł na usta Halibuta, szykował kontratak. -Chciałaś się ze mnie pośmiać? Okej, ja też mogę ciebie poudawać, ale tego nie zrobię, bo... -... bo jesteś niezwykle sztywny- dokończyła za niego ze znudzeniem- Tak, wiem o tym. Niestety w potyczkach słownych był raczej słaby, a nawet koszmarny, więc jak zwykle to ona była górą. -Ech- westchnął, wiedząc, że z nią nie wygra- Wracając do tego co przekazał mi Eret; o co chodzi?-spytał, szybko zmieniając temat. Dziewczyna monetalnie wyprostowała się jak struna, przyjmując poważniejszy wyraz twarzy. Przestała się śmiać. -Ojciec powiedział mi, że za dwa miesiące na naszą wyspę przypłynie jakiś ważny gość, ponoć dowiedział się o tym od wodza. -Taa... i twój ojciec chciał byś mnie o tym powiadomiła? Ciekawe po co, przecież...- zamilikł w momencie, gdy przerwała mu gestem dłoni. -Tak wiem, nie lubi cię i nie chciał byś o tym wiedział. Ze względu, że to ważny gość chciał cię wysłać do lasu na czas jego wizyty, by... no wiesz... -Bym w niczym nie przeszkodził?- tym razem to on odważył się jej przerwać, domyślając się co chciała powiedzieć. Wiedział jaki jest ojciec Rut, jak również zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że uważał go za wielką łamagę i przybłędę. Dziewczyna wstydziła się postępowania własnego ojca, z żalem spojrzała na przyjaciela. Nie chciała w taki sposób mówić mu o tym. -Ja przepraszam, Hal... -Nic się nie stało, to nie twoja wina- machnął ręką, udając że go to nie ruszyło- Co było dalej?- dopytał, nie ukrywając lekkiej ciekawości. -Wódź się nie zgodził. Powiedział, że wszyscy uczestnicy szkolenia mają się zaprezentować przed tym gościem. Podobno to Pogromca Smoków, ale nie byle jaki, pełno wysp się go boi, jest znany ze swojego okrucieństwa, szerzy wszech obecny lęk wśród wrogów, a teraz szuka sojuszników, ludzi którzy będą dla niego pracować i pójdą za nim. Przemierzą bezkresne wody mórz i oceanów tylko po to by zdobyć najgroźniejsze i najpotężniejsze gatunki smoków na całym świecie!-mówiła coraz bardziej tajemniczym głosem. Rozglądnęła się wokół, po czym dodała nieco ciszej- Ale to niebezpieczne, podobno jest to człowiek nieobliczalny, zdolny zabić swoich ludzi, gdy ci go zawiodą. Nasza osada musi być jego sojusznikiem, to jedyny sposób by przeżyć, a ponadto wyjść zwycięsko. On i tak prędzej czy później wygra, lepiej stać po jego stronie, gdy nadejdzie ten moment- zakończyła, krzywo się uśmiechając. Martwiła się, a chłopak czuł to. Po raz pierwszy w życiu widział jej niepewność i wiedział, że nie wróży to niczego dobrego. -To wielka szansa, Hal. Wielka szansa dla ciebie. Możesz zyskać praktyki na Łowcę u jednego z najlepszych i podróżować razem z nim w poszukiwaniu przeróżnych gatunków smoków-szepnęła, trochę zasmucona. -Rut, smoki nie interesują mnie aż tak bardzo, pozatym nawet jakbym chciał to i tak mnie nie wybierze-odpowiedział. Chciał ją w ten sposób przekonać, że nie miała czym się martwić, jednak nie udało się, dziewczyna zdawała się wiedzieć, że kłamał. -Czyli jednak...-powiedziała mimo to, podchodząc bliżej niego- Rozumiem, ale proszę nie zapominaj o tym. -Rut!- usłyszeli głośny krzyk. Masywny wiking stał kilkanaśnie metrów od nich, nawołując dziewczynę. -Trening jak zwykle o świcie. Podział na pary, jesteś ze mną. Szybkie Szpice- prędko przekazywała ostatnie informacje, starając się zdążyć zanim rozzłości ojca. Już miała odejść, gdy odwróciła się jeszcze krótko w stronę chłopaka, mówiąc- Hal, jeśli jednak zmieniłbyś zdanie i zdecydował starać się o pozycję na flocie tego Pogromcy t-to... tylko cię proszę; wróć kiedyś cały do domu. Nawet nie wiesz jak pusto byłoby tu bez ciebie. Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, patrząc prosto w jej oczy. -Rut! Już późno! Rut!- uderzył w ich uszy donośny, zniecierpliwiony krzyk ojca dziewczyny. -Obiecuję-szepnął chłopak, ale ona nie usłyszała. Była w trakcie drogi do domu. Przez wszechotaczającą ciszę przebijał się jeszcze jej nierówny oddech i odgłos kroków. Potem widział już tylko jak dobiega pod próg, wymienia kilka słów z rodzicami i znika za drzwiami. Słońce dawno zaszło, na niebie już dobrą chwilę królował piękny, srebrzysty księżyc, a on wciąż stał, patrząc się w okno na poddaszu domu, w którym mieszkała Rut. Świeciło się, nie spała. Pewnie jak zwykle czytała, uwielbiała czytać. Wpatrywał się tępo w tamtą stronę aż jasność zniknęła. Westchnął cicho i odczekał kilka minut. Liczył, że dziewczyna się wymknie, jak miała w zwyczaju, i zaraz pojawi się tuż obok niego, zastanawiając się jakie to zakamarki wyspy mogliby zwiedzić tej nocy. Tak się jednak nie stało. Po raz pierwszy nie przyszła. Nie potrafił po prostu wrócić do domu, więc bez większego celu plątał się chwilę po wiosce. Przez ostatnie pięć lat zdążył poznać ją doskonale, z zamkniętymi oczami umiał dostać się w każdy możliwy, choćby najmniejszy zakamarek wyspy. Dlatego też nie przejmował się czy się zgubi i specjalnie wybierał najbardziej pokrętne ścieżki jakie tylko były. Do domu wrócił dopiero nad ranem. Cichutko wszedł do środka, starając się nie zbudzić przybranego ojca, zabrał ze stołu notatki i udał się powoli w stronę areny. Wolno mi idzie wstawianie nextów :/ Ale trudno... Odnośnie akcji opka od razu zapowiadam, że będzie się ona toczyła dosyć powolnie. Dlaczego? Nie chce by były jakiekolwiek niejasności. Obecnie z moich obliczeń wynika, że powinno wyjść około trzydziestu paru rozdziałów, ale oczywiście może to się w trakcie zmienić i wyjść więcej bądź mniej :) 'Rozdział 3' Arena, a na jej ogromnych trybunach tylko kilka ludzi, którzy przyszli oglądać starcia młodych wikingów ze smokami. U góry, nad miejscem walki, był ogromny dach złożony z łańcuchów, u dołu udeptana ziemia i tyle. Zero zabezpieczeń dla walczących i widzów, bo po co? Przecież to urodzeni wojownicy, wikingowie! Śmierć w starciu zawsze była dla nich zaszczytem. ''-Uważaj!-krzyknął Hal do dziewczyny, która o mały włos byłaby nadziana przez Szybkiego Szpica.'' Odskoczyła pośpiesznie, po czym uderzyła gada, lekko go unieszkodliwiając. ''-Jakieś pomysły?-spytała, gdy poczuła oddech przyjaciela na swoim karku.'' ''-Czekaj-powiedział ze spokojem.-Atak 12, szybkość 30, obrona 10, trucizna 15, zacisk szczęk 5, spryt 30-mamrotał pod nosem, myśląc nad czymś uparcie.'' ''-Co?-zapytała zdezorientowana-Co ty... ech, ale co... jak to mam czekać? Na co czekać? Aż nas nadzieje na ten swój szpic?!-krzyknęła na chłopaka, który nic sobie z niej nie robiąc, dalej szemrał coś do siebie.-Super! Nie ma to jak gadać z jaczym łbem!'' ''-Powinno się udać-wyszeptał głośniej.-Ja skręcę w prawo, ty leć w lewo.'' ''-Acha, czyli jak rozumiem to jest ten genialny plan-stwierdziła ironicznie.'' Smoczek zdążył się już ocknąć po wcześniejszym nokaucie. Zmróżył lekko oczy, dziko szukające przeciwników. Szybko ich na mierzył. Przetarł delikatnie ziemię pazurem i z zawrotną szybkością rzucił się w stronę nastolatków. ''-Zaufaj mi-powiedział, zmierzając do ucieczki w prawo.'' Sekundy dzieliły smoka od wikingów. Nie było czasu na zbędne rozmyślania. Trzeba było działać. ''-Ale...-chciała zaprotestować Rut, ale za późno. W ostatniej chwili zdążyła uskoczyć w lewo przed Szpicem, który rozpędzony nie był w stanie wyhamować i w konsekwencji wpadł w jedną ze ścian.'' Słabo jak na sprytnego smoka. ''-Dobra! Udało ci się trafiłeś-powiedziała, podchodząc do Hala.-A teraz poproszę o właściwy plan.'' ''-To jest mój plan, lekka improwizacja. Zmęczymy go, rozproszymy i już, po smoku-odpowiedział spokojnie.'' ''-Ty chyba naprawdę chcesz zginąć-syknęła.-Smoków nie pokonuje się jakimś głupim sposobem, tu trzeba siły-dodała tonem znawcy.'' Odwróciła się od chłopaka i wyjęła naostrzony topór. Spojrzała jeszcze na broń z zachwytem i z dziką fascynacją ruszyła na Szybkiego Szpica. ''-Patrz i się ucz, ofiaro!-krzyknęła jeszcze do Hala nim zmierzyła się ze smokiem.'' Rut nie należała do osób lubiących nadmierne myślenie. Wolała walczyć, działałać haotycznie i przejść do następnej czynności. Nie umiała zachować cierpliwości, co często ją gubiło. Dlatego zawsze byli razem, ona i Hal. On był od planowania, a ona, no właśnie, chyba sama nie wiedziała właściwie od czego. Nic dziwnego, że z zazdrości lekko ją czasami ponosiło. ''-Rut!-zawołal Halibut, gdy smok skoczył z zaskoczenia na dziewczynę.'' Chłopak przestał przez chwilę myśleć. Czas jakby dla niego zwolnił. Nie wiedział co robi, nogi same niosły go przed siebie, wprost na walczącą dwójkę. Rozdzielił ich szybko i stanął na przeciw ledwo oddychającej Rut. ''-Wygrałeś-wydyszała ze zrezygnowaniem, zamiast dziękuję.'' Nic nie odpowiedział. Oboje ruszyli w przeciwne strony, tak by zmęczyć smoka, a gdy to się nie udało, Halibut gestem dłoni zatrzymał nastolatkę. ''-Mam nowy plan-powiedział, po czym objaśnij jej swoją strategię.'' -Idiota!-krzyczała od kilku godzin w niebogłosy Rut. Właściwie to darła się tak od momentu, gdy wrócili z trenigu.-To twoja wina! Patrz!-wyciągnąła przed siebie bezwładną dłoń i przystawiła mu przed oczy.-Widzisz, nie ruszę nią! Nie czuję jej! A przez kogo?! Przez ciebie! -Rut...-próbował bronić się Hal, lecz zaraz mu przerwała. -Nie tłumacz się! To był twój plan. "Wystaw mu się jeszcze raz, Rut. Ja go w tym czasie z zaskoczenia ogłuszę i uratuję cię, nic ci nie zrobi", mówiłeś. I co? Ni co! Ogłuszyłeś go za późno i mam bezużyteczną rękę! -Ale... -Nie! -Ja tylko... -Zamknij się!-krzyknęła, więc zamilkł.-Dobrze-powiedziała spokojniej.-A teraz przeproś. -Czekaj, chwilę... ja? To ty władowałaś się na tego smoka za szybko, mówiłem ci "na mój znak'' -Może mówiłeś, może nie. Kto by się przejmował znakami-odparła obojętnie. -Rut!-tym razem to on krzyknął. -Przeproś-warknęła ze złością, ale nie przeprosił. Halibut nie miał zamiaru się jej bać, patrzył prosto w oczy brunetki pewny swego. Nie było, więc wyjścia. Gdy u wikingów rozmowa zawodziła, co często się zdarzało, przychodził czas na rozwiązania siłowe i wtedy nie liczyła się już przyjaźń, czy to że kobiet się bić nie powinno. Walka rządziła się swoimi prawami. Dziewczyna nie dziewczyna i tak oberwie. -Wszędzie was szukałem!-usłyszeli za sobą głos Ereta, w momencie gdy właśnie mieli się zacząć bić.-Nie trafiłem-dodał zauważając powagę chwili.-Trudno. Musicie z tym poczekać, bo mam dla was świetne wieści.- Jutro przychodzi nowa,nowiusieńka dostawa smoków. -No i?-zapytali na raz, lekko oburzeni wtrąceniem Ereta. -Dostawy są tu prawie codziennie. Jesteśmy przecież Łowcami Smoków, to normalne, że łapiemy smoki i handlujemy nimi-zauważył Halibut sarkastycznie. -Gdyby to była zwykła dostawa nie zawracałbym wam nią głowy. Smoki do szkolenia, mówi wam to coś? I to jeszcze nie byle jakie, sam wódz wybierał to zamówienie, na które przez przypadek przelotnie zajrzałem, no i muszę przyznać był to trafny wybór. Gromogrzmot, Zmiennoskrzydły, Wandersmok, Potrójny Cios i kilka innych! Spojrzał na nich z lekkim uśmiechem. Nie stali już gotowi do walki, z groźnymi minami i chęcią przywalenia mu tylko dlatego, że wciął się im w kłótnie. Byli raczej przeciwieństwem siebie sprzed kilku minut. Wpatrywali się w niego z ogromnym zainteresowaniem, słuchając uważnie jego słów, zupełnie jak małe dzieci, którym ktoś czytał bajkę. Eret nie zdziwiłby się gdyby nastolatkowie zapytani o powód sprzeczki mieliby lekki problem z odpowiedzią. -To tyle-zakończył krótko swoją wypowiedź, wyrywając tym samym młodzież z transu.-Ja już będę lecieć. Mam jeszcze sporo roboty, smoki same się nie złapią i załadują. To do jutra-rzucił jeszcze, przelotnie przez ramię, zanim znikł gdzieś między budynkami. Hal i Rut czuli się natomiast lekko nieswojo, opuszczeni przez starszego kolegę. Ciężko jest przecież stać tuż obok dobrego przyjaciela bądź przyjaciółki, z którym przed chwilą mało się nie pobiło. Jedna myśl jednak nieco rozładowywała ciężką atmosferę, a była to myśl o dostawie smoków, przygotowanych dla nich, specjalnie dla nich. Każdy bowiem rekrut szkolenia marzył by móc uczyć się praktyki na najtrudniejszych smokach, tak by potem stać się jak najlepszym Łowcą. Dla tej szansy warto było schować własne odczucia na bok i dogadać się nawet z najgorszym człowiekiem. Przepraszam za długą nieobecność (dwa miesiące), od tej pory postaram się już wrzucać nexty c: Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach